Poco a poco más cerca
by sycb
Summary: Despues de una corta conversación deciden frecuentarse poco a poco y hacerse compañía.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, talvez les aburra que escriba sólo historias de Hotch y Prentiss pero la verdad para mí van a ser de esas parejas que en pantalla nunca estarán juntas y que moriría por ver un pequeño acercamiento entre ellos._

_Espero les guste, y una vez mas gracias a todos los que leen cada historia es de gran importancia sentir que aunque sea una persona comparte contigo cada momento imaginado y plasmado._

…

**Poco a poco más cerca **

-Chicos quiero felicitarlos por el excelente trabajo de esta semana. Gracias a este hemos podido resolver cada caso que llega a nuestras manos.- les dijo Hotch a todos

-¿Porque aún siguen aquí? Tienen más que merecido su descanso. – dijo Strauss caminando hacia la oficina de Hotch.

-Ya nos vamos señora. – respondió García

Todos empacaron sus cosas y se despidieron. Emily en cambio seguía en la oficina.

-Buenas noches- dijo Strauss saliendo de la oficina de Hotch.

-¿Por qué aún sigues aquí?- preguntó Hotch

-La verdad no quiero llegar a casa tan temprano, terminaré de organizar varias cosas y después me iré a casa- respondió ella

-Tengo una mejor opción- dijo Hotch, Prentiss lo miró sorprendida.

-Hoy no debo recoger a Jack y la verdad no me gusta mucho la idea de cenar solo, así que porque no te invito a comer algo y así no llegas temprano a tu casa.- le propuso él

-No tienes que hacer esto por lastima.- respondió ella

-¿Y quien dice que es así? ¿Acaso que tiene de malo que dos amigos de varios años salgan juntos a comer?- preguntó el

-No es eso Hotch, sólo que tú nunca has hecho algo así.- dijo ella

-pues es hora de comenzar- dijo él – Además cenaremos lo que tu quieras- agregó

-Esta bien, no vamos a discutir por esto. Acepto tu invitación y te advierto que tengo ganas de comerme una hamburguesa- dijo ella

-Lo que quieras Prentiss, déjame voy y recojo mis cosas.- dijo él

Ambos salieron juntos de la unidad.

-¿Y que haremos con dos autos?- pregunto Prentiss

-Vamos en el mío y luego te traigo de nuevo aquí y recoges el tuyo- dijo Hotch

-Perfecto hagamos así- dijo ella

Llegaron al lugar, hicieron pedido y mientras llegaba su orden trataban de entablar una conversación.

-¿No te parece triste que no tengamos de que hablar?- preguntó Prentiss tratando de romper el silencio incomodo.

-Lamento no ser una muy buena compañía- dijo él

-No digas eso, eres un gran amigo de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí- dijo ella

-Y cuéntame como va tu vida, aunque casi todos los días estamos juntos no creo que conozcamos mucho la vida de todos. – agregó ella

-Es verdad, todos tratamos de disimular el que estamos bien. Pero todos hemos tenido nuestros momentos difíciles. No te niego que ha sido difícil criar a Jack sólo, antes tenía la tranquilidad de que Haley estaba ahí, pero aún no he dejado de sentir culpa por su muerte. – dijo él

-¿Culpa?, por dios Hotch todos sabemos que a pesar de que ustedes estaban separados tú la amabas y lo ultimo que hubieras deseado era su muerte. Se que es muy fácil decirlo, pero todos conocemos de antemano los riesgos de nuestro trabajo pero esto no significa que debemos negarnos a la felicidad por el temor de que algo suceda.- dijo Prentiss

-Gracias por esas palabras es bueno escucharlo de alguien más. Y bueno ya que estamos siendo sinceros ¿que me dices de ti?- preguntó él

-La verdad ha sido difícil para mí lo que sucedió con Ian, el tener que alejarme de todo y huir, creo que ese siempre es el desenlace de mi vida. Siempre he anhelado tener algo más, una pareja… una familia y cuando estuve a punto de morir buscaba tener algo de que aferrarme y me di cuenta que lo único bueno que hay en mi vida son ustedes, y no digo que no sea importante sino que siento que me hace falta una buena razón por la cual despertarme cada mañana.- dijo ella

Hotch la miraba y trataba de entender lo que ella sentía, el también había estado a punto de morir y había perdido a Haley pero tenía a Jack y eso era lo suficientemente bueno como para continuar adelante con su vida.

-Tal vez no sea muy bueno para escuchar y dialogar, pero ¿que tal si hacemos esto mas seguido?- preguntó él

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ella

-De ahora en adelante, cada jueves que estemos en la ciudad será nuestro día para comernos una hamburguesa, contarle al otro lo que nos entristece y reír un poco. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó

-¿De verdad es algo que quieres hacer?- devolvió ella la pregunta

-Claro que sí, no se tu pero yo la he pasado muy bien.- dijo él sonriendo

-Yo también, entonces será nuestro trato.- dijo Prentiss estirando su mano.

Hotch la llevó de nuevo a la unidad y ella tomó su auto y partió a casa. Y dicho esto fue así, no había jueves que no estuvieran fuera de la ciudad que ellos no se veían en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

Estuvieron varias semanas sin poder salir, llegaban de un caso para el otro y para colmo en el ultimo viaje hubo entre ellos un pequeño roce. Al parecer conocer tan a fondo las debilidades del otro no les estaba ayudando mucho, Hotch estaba tratando de protegerla tanto que en ocasiones contradecía mucho sus ideas evitando así que ella estuviera en peligro.

-¿Prentiss nos veremos hoy como cada jueves?- preguntó Hotch mientras bajaban del avión.

-No lo sé Hotch, últimamente siento que me quieres proteger y me siento encerrada en una burbuja.- dijo ella

-Lo lamento, es sólo que no quiero que pases por nada más de lo que ya has pasado. Pero te prometo que todo volverá a ser como antes. Pero no canceles nuestros jueves, me gusta estar contigo.- dijo él tomando su mano.

-Yo también disfruto mucho estar contigo, además creo que me ha servido mas salir a comer contigo que ir a terapia.- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Entonces me perdonas por ser un tonto y casi arruinar todo? – preguntó Hotch sonriendo y soltando su mano suavemente.

-Claro que sí, nos vemos mas tarde. Voy a casa me cambio de ropa y nos encontramos en lugar de siempre.- dijo ella

-Esta bien, aprovecho y organizo un poco.- dijo él

….

Hotch llegó puntual como siempre, Prentiss en cambio no había llegado aún. Pasaron 20 minutos y Hotch seguía allí sólo.

-¿Será que aún esta disgustada conmigo? ¿Debo llamarla? - pensaba él

Después de ver que pasaban 30 minutos y ella aún no llegaba decidió marcarle.

Llevaba cinco llamadas y ninguna respuesta.

Cuando iba por la sexta llamada esta fue contestada.

-¿Emily estas bien?- preguntó el inmediatamente contestaron la línea.

-Disculpe señor, no soy la señorita Emily. Mi nombre es Sally y soy enfermera en el hospital al cual trasladaron a la señorita Prentiss.- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hospital? ¿Qué pasa con Emily?- preguntaba el cada vez mas nervioso.

-Tranquilícese señor, cual es su nombre.- preguntó la mujer

-Soy Aaron Hotchner, ella y yo debíamos vernos hace media hora por eso he estado marcando a su teléfono. – dijo él

-Señor Hotchner la señorita fue traída porque tuvo un accidente de transito. Necesitamos que algún familiar venga y este al tanto de su condición. – dijo

-¿En que hospital esta ella? – Preguntó - Voy para allá inmediatamente.

Minutos después Hotch llegó al hospital.

-Señorita busco a Emily Prentiss- dijo Hotch

-Usted debe ser su esposo, lo estábamos esperando- respondió la enfermera

Hotch no corrigió a la enfermera, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era saber que ella estaba bien.

-Sígame por aquí- dijo la enfermera de nuevo – ella aún no despierta de los sedantes que se le aplicaron para el dolor, en este momento sólo queda esperar los resultados de los exámenes para que el doctor la diagnostique. Por el momento es bueno que ella vea un rostro familiar cuando despierte-

Hotch entró en la habitación y la vio allí acostada, aún estaba dormida sólo pudo contemplar los pequeños cortes que tenía en el rostro y brazos. El se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y le susurró al oído –Aquí estoy Emily, soy yo-

Pasaron varios minutos y él aun estaba allí tomando su mano.

-Aaron, ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó ella al verlo a su lado y al sentir que todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-Hey, despertaste. – dijo él levantándose de la silla y sentándose en el borde de la cama. – Te estuve esperando donde siempre y no llegabas, así que te marque insistentemente al teléfono. De repente me contestó una mujer diciéndome que era enfermera y que estabas en el hospital porque habías sufrido un accidente vehicular.- explico el

-Si, algo recuerdo yo salía a encontrarme contigo y alguien chocó mi auto. ¿Es grave?- preguntó ella

-No sabemos aún, hay que esperar los resultados. Aunque sólo te veo varios rasguños y una pierna herida.- le dijo él para calmarla.

-Bienvenida- dijo la enfermera al entrar y verla despierta.

-Gracias- respondió Prentiss

-El doctor ya viene para acá, que suerte tiene de que su esposo vino tan rápido como pudo para que no este sola en esto- dijo y salio de nuevo de la habitación

Prentiss inmediatamente miró a Hotch cuando escucho "su esposo…"

-Prentiss desde que llegué ellos asumieron que era tu esposo, y temiendo no me dieran información no los corregí en ningún momento. Espero no te disguste.- explicó Hotch

-Claro que no me disgusta, sólo que me pareció raro que tú no la corrigieras, no es la primera vez que nos creen esposos y siempre corriges.- dijo ella

-Lo sé y no es porque me apene ni mucho menos, esta vez sólo me importaba saber como estabas y nada más.- dijo él

Momentos después ingresó el medico. –Sra. Prentiss, déjeme decirle que es una mujer afortunada sólo tiene varios golpes y una pierna rota. –

-¿Podrá salir hoy?- preguntó Hotch

-Si voy a recetarle algo para el dolor, enviaré a la enfermera para que le inmovilice la pierna y sobra decir quietud mucha quietud.- dijo y salio

-Listo sr. Hotchner, estos son los medicamentos, la orden de incapacidad y la ropa de su esposa. Los dejare solos para que al ayude a vestir y cuando este lista me informa para enviarle una silla de ruedas y pueda llevarla hasta la entrada- dijo y salio de nuevo

Apenas salio la enfermera, Hotch y Emily se miraron a los ojos.

-Creo que si necesitaré de tu ayuda- dijo Emily

-Claro, sino te molesta- dijo él acercándose a ella y ayudándola a sentarse.

-Primero voy a ponerte los pantalones, lo haré con cuidado para no lastimarte. Sostente en mi hombro para que trates de levantare- dijo él

Comenzó a ayudarla y se sentía nervioso al estar tocando sus piernas, las cuales pudo observar eran largas y tonificadas. Siguió subiendo y se encontró con sus caderas las cuales no pudo evitar tocar para terminarle de subir el pantalón.

-Esta algo roto el pantalón pero resistirá hasta la casa, tu camisa en cambio esta totalmente destrozada, mejor usa mi chaqueta.- Dijo él acercándosela.

El giró dándole la espalda para que ella pudiera quitarse la bata y cubrirse con la chaqueta.

-Iré por la silla de ruedas- dijo él

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Que linda pareja hacen- dijo la enfermera entrando con la silla – los esperamos en 1 mes para que le quiten el yeso y la revisen.

Hotch tomó a Emily en sus brazos y la sentó en la silla. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que aparentaron un tierno beso. –Vamos a casa-

….

_Espero les haya gustado pronto subiré la continuación._


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias a todos por los mensajes, me alegra que les gusten mis historias. He aprendido de todos leyendo sus historias. _

…

**Cap- 2**

-Voy a detenerme un momento para entrar a la farmacia y comprar los medicamentos que te recetaron – dijo Hotch a Prentiss.

-Gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo- dijo Emily tomando su mano e impidiendo por un momento que bajara del auto.

-Tu ya lo hiciste una vez por mí, tú te diste cuenta que algo andaba mal conmigo y me encontraste en el hospital cuando Foyet me hirió. – dijo Hotch

-Y lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario, espero no sean muchas- respondió ella picándole el ojo.

Hotch bajo y fue a la farmacia.

-Llegamos- dijo Hotch al estacionarse en frente de la casa de Emily. – Déjame te ayudo a bajar-

Hotch caminó hacia Prentiss, abrió la puerta del auto y de nuevo la tomó en sus brazos.

-Creo que puedo caminar- dijo ella apenada

-Yo se que puedes, pero es mejor que evitemos te lastimes- dijo él dirigiéndose a la puerta, entró a la casa y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de Emily y la bajó hasta la cama.

-Voy a prepararte algo de comer para que te tomes las medicinas – dijo Hotch

-Espera, me gustaría bañarme- dijo ella

Hotch se quedó inmóvil -¿bañarla? No creo que resista semejante prueba- pensaba él

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte con eso?- preguntó el muy nervioso

-Sólo necesito que me acerques algo de ropa para cambiarme y que me ayudes a llegar al baño, allí ya me encargó yo- dijo ella notando los nervios de él.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo él descansando un poco

-Soy un tonto, imaginaba que debía ayudarla a desvestirse y a bañarse, pero sólo es buscarle algo de ropa- pensaba él tratando de imaginarse a semejante mujer totalmente desnuda y en sus brazos.

-¿Qué tipo de ropa te busco?- preguntó él

-Una pijama, creo que no me moveré de la cama un buen rato- dijo ella – pero también necesito cambiar mi ropa interior, esa la encuentras más abajo- agregó ella

-¿ropa interior? ¿Su ropa interior? Eso no es tan fácil- pensaba Hotch.

-¿Estas prendas están bien?- preguntó el señalándole algunas prendas y tratando a la vez de no detallarlas mucho.

-Si esa esta bien- dijo ella

Ya después de haber superado una parte del reto, el se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse. Ella rodeo su cuello con su brazo, el la tomó por la cintura y sirviendo de apoyo la acompaño hasta el baño.

-¿Piensas meterte en la tina?- preguntó Hotch

-Si, ¿estaría mal?- preguntó ella

-Sólo que no debes olvidar que la pierna no debe mojarse. – dijo él pero notó la cara de tristeza en ella.

-Debes dejar la pierna sobre el borde de la tina, pero me preocupa que al levantarte puedas tropezar. Yo podría ayudarte pero sabes lo que esto implicaría- agrego él

-No sabes cuanto necesito este baño, si a ti no te molesta yo aceptaría de tu ayuda- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Molestarme? Claro que no, sólo que siento que invado tu intimidad…- dijo él

-No invades nada, si a alguien le tengo confianza es a ti- le dijo

-Esta bien, sujétate fuerte para que no resbales. Comenzó por los pies, tiernamente retiró los zapatos, luego se encontró de nuevo con el pantalón lo retiró lentamente y ella podía sentir el temblor en sus manos. Luego le recibió la chaqueta que le había prestado.

Y allí estaban, Emily medio desnuda totalmente indefensa y en los brazos de Hotch.

-Voy a rodearte con la toalla y así terminas de desvestirte. – dijo Hotch

Emily sonrió y aceptó la propuesta. Minutos después estaba desnuda y sólo cubierta por una toalla. Hotch la tomó en sus brazos y la acercó a la tina. Ya ella allí se descubrió, Hotch en cambio trató de mirar para otro lugar pero para el fue imposible dejar de verla.

-Como dije antes, voy a la cocina a prepararte algo de comer- dijo y salio de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Pasaron unos minutos, Hotch terminó de hacer de comer.

Toc, Toc – Emily la comida esta lista- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa Aaron- se escuchó. Hace mucho ella no lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Cómo te va con el baño?- preguntó

-No tan bien como quisiera es difícil moverse. Siéntate un rato a mi lado, en unos segundos vamos y cenamos. – le dijo ella

-Esta bien- dijo él y se sentó a su lado.

-Aaron gracias de nuevo por tu compañía y ayuda. – dijo ella

-Sabes que lo hago con todo el gusto Emily, creo que deberías vestirte la comida se enfriara- dijo el levantándose y acercándose a ella con la toalla.

-Esta bien- respondió ella

-Voy a ayudarte a levantar suavemente, te cubro con la toalla y te tomó cargada ¿Esta bien? – decía él

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo ella

Así pasó, ella se sostuvo de él y salio de la tina, por unos segundos Hotch pudo ver su cuerpo y todas los gotas de agua que caían de el, inmediatamente la cubrió con la toalla aunque el hubiera querido dejarla así por un buen rato. Segundos después ya estaban en la habitación, allí el le acercó la ropa y ella pudo vestirse aunque en ocasiones pedía su ayuda.

-Quédate en cama, te traeré la comida hasta aquí.- dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Creo que deberíamos informar al equipo lo que pasó- dijo Hotch

-Si tienes razón, pensaba llamar a García. – respondió Emily

-Hola amiga- se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola García, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora pero es importante lo que quiero contarte- dijo Emily

-¿Te pasa algo? Te siento rara- dijo García inmediatamente

-Voy a decirte alo pero tienes que tomarlo tranquila- dijo e hizo una pausa – tuve un accidente en mi auto- agregó

-¿Dónde estas? Voy para allá- dijo Garcia

-Ya estoy en casa, estoy algo adolorida pero mejor.- respondió Emily

-¿Tu sola? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? – preguntó

-No estoy sola Hotch me acompañó en todo momento. – dijo ella

-Voy para tu casa y allá me cuentas todo- dijo y colgó

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Hotch

-Viene para acá- dijo

Momentos después se escuchó la puerta. Hotch se levantó y abrió.

-Hola jefe- dijo García entrando con las manos llenas de bolsas

-García ¿Qué son todas estas cosas?- preguntó Hotch recibiendo gran parte de ellas.

-Traje comida y mis cosas para poder quedarme con Emily- dijo ingresando a la habitación

-Hola García, que rápido llegaste- dijo Emily

-Amiga en cuanto colgué corrí hasta aquí- dijo

-No es necesario que te quedes, yo puedo seguir acompañando a Emily por esta noche- dijo Hotch

-No dudo que usted lo haría, pero creo que es mas cómodo para ella que una mujer la ayude a vestir y a bañarse ¿no cree?- dijo García

-Tienes razón- dijo el mirando a Emily con una pequeña sonrisa

-y hablando de baño ¿Quién te ayudó a bañarte?- preguntó

-En el hospital me ayudaron unas enfermeras- dijo Emily

-Claro, no sabes las cosas que estaba pensando.- dijo sonriendo. Hotch y emily se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Ya comieron?- preguntó García

-Si- respondieron ambos

-Esta bien iré a guardar estas cosas en la cocina- dijo y salio de la habitación.

Hotch se acercó a donde estaba Emily – Estaba dispuesto a quedarme contigo toda noche- dijo tomando su mano

-Yo lo sé y no pienses que no lo quería. Además vendrán muchas noches mas que podemos pasarlas juntos.- respondió ella.

-¿Es una propuesta?- preguntó el con los ojos iluminados

-Si puede ser- dijo ella sonriendo

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman- dijo Hotch mientras Garcia entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

-Buenas noches Prentiss, descansa mucho. Mañana llamaré a ver como amaneciste.- se acercó a ella, la beso en la mejilla y partió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó García

-Nada, sólo que es un hombre de los que ya no encuentras- dijo Emily suspirando.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

Después de que Hotch partió minutos después alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Iré a abrir- dijo García

-Hola Emily- se escuchó la voz de JJ

-JJ eres tú- dijo Emily

-¿Cómo te sientes amiga?- preguntó JJ

-Mucho mejor, me duele todo pero los medicamentos van surtiendo efecto- respondió

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste del hospital?- preguntó de nuevo JJ

-Hotch estaba con ella cuando llegué- dijo García en un tono misterioso.

-¿Hotch? ¿Preferiste llamarlo a él?- inmediatamente pregunto JJ mirando a Emily

-Aclaro de nuevo todo, yo no lo llamé la enfermera tomó mi celular y marcó al ultimo numero que aparecía en registro y minutos después el llegó hasta donde yo estaba- explicó Emily

-Entiendo- dijo JJ no muy complacida con la respuesta -¿Y entonces el se quedó contigo todo el tiempo?- seguía preguntando

-Si, me acompañó y cuando me dieron de alta me trajo hasta aquí. Luego llamé a García para contarle todo- respondió

-Pero JJ no sabes cuando llegué parecía que Hotch no quería irse, hasta le dio un beso la mejilla para despedirse.- dijo García aun en un tono provocador.

-Emily no me digas que tú y Hotch están saliendo juntos y no nos había contado nada- preguntó JJ

-Por supuesto que no tenemos nada, ojala fuera así- dijo Emily casi suspirando

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó JJ

-Si chicas lo que acabo de decir, el y yo no tenemos nada pero no les puedo negar que me encantaría tener algo con él- dijo ella tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

-Hasta que por fin lo confiesas- dijo JJ sentándose a su lado

-¿Cómo así ya lo sabían?- preguntó Emily

-Siempre lo hemos sospechado, ustedes se ven muy bien juntos- dijo JJ

-¿Se me nota tanto?- preguntó Emily

-A nosotras las mujeres no se nos escapa nada- dijo García.

-Saben se porto como todo un caballero conmigo en el hospital, hasta las enfermeras lo confundieron con mi esposo y el no las contradijo- dijo Emily

-¿Y que mas paso entre ustedes?- preguntó garcía

-Nada, no pasó nada- respondió Emily algo ofuscada

-Tranquilízate Emily- dijo JJ

-Lo lamento es que llevo años tratando de convencerme de que es una locura el pensar que algo puede pasar entre el y yo, y en un solo día todo se me derrumba- dice Emily algo triste

-Amiga no te atormentes hoy, debes descansar y mañana veremos que pasa- le dijo García

-Nosotras nos quedaremos a tu lado esta noche- agregó JJ.

…..

Al día siguiente Emily despertó, lo primero que pudo contemplar fue a sus amigas dormidas a su lado, se sintió afortunada de tenerlas pero aún así prefería haber despertado y ver allí a Hotch.

-Basta Emily, debes sacártelo de la cabeza- se dijo ella misma descargando a un lado su teléfono. El casi prometió llamarla para saber como amanecía y ella no veía la hora de que lo hiciera.

-Buenos días- dijo Emily al ver que JJ despertaba

-Emily buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- preguntó JJ

-Aun adolorida pero todo va calmando- respondió, en esos momentos despertó García

-Buenos días chicas, iré a preparar el desayuno- dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-Yo aprovechare y me bañaré- dijo JJ

-Yo me quedaré en cama un buen rato, no tengo ganas de salir a trotar- dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Emily casi me engañas por un segundo- dijo García tirándole suavemente una almohada.

Emily se encontraba allí sola, García en la cocina, JJ en el baño y ella sin poder moverse. Cuando de repente sonó su teléfono.

-Buenos días Prentiss- se escuchó

-Buenos días Hotch- respondió ella

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- preguntó él

-Mucho mejor, aún me duele pero es soportable. Respondió ella

-Debe ser difícil para ti quedarte en casa todo el día- dijo

-Es increíble si estuviera bien también estaría en casa, creo. Pero el solo saber que no puedo moverme me hace el tiempo eterno.- decía ella recostándose en la cama

-Cuéntame ¿y tu que haces?- Emily preguntaba tratando de que la conversación no acabara tan pronto

-¿Así de aburrida estas que preguntas por mi vida?- dijo Hotch sonriendo

-No digas eso, es sólo que García esta en la cocina y JJ en el baño- dijo apenada

-¿Quién te ayudara hoy con el baño?- preguntó el recordando que la tuvo cerca mas cerca de lo normal a su lado.

-No lo sé aun no hablamos de eso- respondió ella

-Si necesitas de me ayuda sólo llámame- dijo el algo pícaro

Emily sonrió y pensaba la forma de decirles a las chicas que se fueran para ella poder aceptar su propuesta. –Te repito lo que te dije anoche, vendrán muchas noches y muchos baños mas que podemos pasarlas juntos- agregó ella

-Espero estés segura de lo que dices, algún día puedo tomarme en serio tus palabras- dijo Hotch

-Espero ansiosa que ese día llegue- respondió ella sin temor

-Emily, en verdad eres especial para mi así que mejórate pronto- agregó Hotch y se despidió.

-¿Con quien hablabas?- preguntó JJ saliendo del baño

-Con Hotch, llamó para saber como seguía- respondió

-Ya era hora de que se dieran las cosa entre ustedes- dijo JJ mientras se vestía

-¿Qué se esta dando entre nosotros?- preguntó Emily

-Emily Hotch nunca ha sido así con nadie, tú en verdad le interesas y no precisamente como su subordinada- agregó JJ mirándola a los ojos

-¿Será que es posible?- preguntó

-Yo lo veo muy posible- dijo JJ

-Sabes sería lo mejor que me pasaría en mucho tiempo- respondió Emily

-Seria maravilloso- dijo García entrando a la habitación

-Chicas les pido que dejemos el tema así, pienso que debo dejar que las cosas fluyan si existe la posibilidad de que estemos juntos así será, no quiero presionarlo que esa remota posibilidad desaparezca para siempre- les habló Emily

-Claro que sí, haremos lo que tu decidas- respondieron ambas

….

Pasaron varios días y Emily no pudo viajar con el resto del equipo rumbo al nuevo caso que había surgido. Garcia se quedó con Emily en la oficina para evitar que se aburriera sola en casa, obviamente con la autorización de Hotch y Strauss.

El equipo estaba tranquilo al saber que no perdían del todo a Prentiss para cada caso que surgía, aunque ella no podía viajar analizaba el caso y les brindaba importantes hallazgos que les permitían cerrar fácilmente los casos.

Prentiss hablaba mucho con Hotch, pero lastimosamente para ella solo era de temas laborales. Ella comenzaba a perder la ilusión que había surgido varios días atrás, lo sucedido en el hospital, en su casa….

De repente García no estaba en el lugar y sonó el celular de Emily.

-Hola- se escuchó

-Hola Hotch ¿pasa algo con el caso?- preguntó Emily

-No Prentiss, sólo quería saber como seguías. Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y si no estoy mal al final de la semana debes regresar al hospital para que te retiren el yeso- dijo

-Tienes buena memoria, debo ir el viernes. Muchas gracias por el interés y si estoy mucho mejor, creo que cuando retiren el yeso no tendré dificultad para caminar. Lo mejor de todo es no haberme tenido que alejar de todo de mi trabajo- respondió ella

-Tienes razón, eres muy importante para todos y sobre todo una pieza muy importante del equipo. Sino te molesta puedo acompañarte el viernes al hospital y luego para celebrar te invito a tomarnos algo- se atrevió a comentar

-Es una propuesta muy tentadora, no tendría como rechazarla- dijo Emily

-Entonces es un hecho, nos vemos el viernes- dijo Hotch

-¿Y el caso?- preguntó Emily

-Lo resolveremos antes, trabajare noche y día si es necesario pero te prometo que el viernes estaré contigo- dijo esto y colgó

Emily se sentía feliz, su rostro se iluminó inmediatamente y pintó una sonrisa

-¿Y porque te veo tan diferente?- preguntó García

-Te sonará cursi, pero esta sonrisa me la robó Hotch- dijo tapándose el rostro con una carpeta

García se acercó a ella sonriendo al ver que su amiga no estaba enamorada sino profundamente enamorada de Hotch.

-Me siento como una adolescente, como me vine a enamorar de mi jefe…- dijo suspirando fuertemente

-Amiga uno lo elige de quien se enamora, es el corazón quien lo hace. No te atormentes por lo que puedo ver el también siente algo por ti, así que disfrútalo mientras puedas.- le respondió Garcia

Ya era tarde y Emily y García partieron a casa, García aun se quedaba en casa de Emily pero en habitaciones separadas.

-Buenas noches Emily- dijo García

-Buenas noches García, descansa mañana será un día pesado- respondió ella

Ya emily estaba lista para irse a la cama, estando allí solo le faltaba hacer algo… hablar con él una última vez.

-Hola Hotch- dijo Emily hablando por teléfono

-Hola, dame un segundo- dijo Hotch y se salía de su habitación a un balcón que había en ella.

-Disculpa salí para no despertar a Dave, compartimos habitación.- dijo de nuevo Hotch al teléfono.

-Discúlpame no quería molestar, sólo iba a la cama y quise llamarte para desearte buenas noches- dijo Emily

-Muchas gracias, yo también quería llamarte pero pensé que ya estarías dormida. Descansa mucho, pronto nos veremos- dijo

Hotch entró de nuevo a la habitación e igual que Emily su rostro había cambiado totalmente, una sonrisa también posaba sobre el.

-¿Cuándo me contaras de quien estas enamorado?- preguntó Dave

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Hotch

-Esa sonrisa sólo la he visto dos veces, cuando te enteraste del embarazó de Haley y cuando nació Jack. Así que debe ser algo especial- agregó Dave

-No puedo negártelo Dave, hay una persona que siempre ha estado allí pero que desde hace poco tiempo ha estado mas presente en mi vida y de la cual siento que no quiero alejarme- confesó Hotch a su amigo

-Me alegro por ti, es bueno que recuperes tu felicidad. Y hablando de todo ¿Cómo sigue Prentiss?- preguntó Dave

-Mucho mejor, esta semana le retiran el yeso. – respondió Hotch sin pensar en que era una pregunta investigativa

-Me alegro, salúdamela de mi parte.- dijo Dave sonriendo y se acostó

-¿Tan evidente es?- preguntó Hotch al saber que Rossi sabía quien era esa misteriosa mujer

-Mas que tu colega, soy tu amigo y ese interés repentino por Emily llevaba varios años esperándolo, hasta que por fin te decides.- dijo

-Pero es que es complicado- dijo Hotch

-No empieces con que tú eres el jefe y todas esas cosas. Respóndeme algo ¿Qué tan común es que Aaron Hotchner se enamore?- preguntó

-Muy raro- respondió

-Exacto, no te permito que desaproveches esta situación. Ahora descansa debemos resolver un caso mañana – dijo

-Buenas noches- respondió Hotch pensando en la posibilidad de que Emily y el fueran una pareja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

Ambos estaban físicamente lejos el uno del otro, pero en sus pensamientos cada vez mas cerca. Todos trabajaban duro para sacar adelante el caso que actualmente desarrollaban, especialmente Hotch.

-García, por favor me pides un taxi debo ir al hospital- dijo Emily algo triste

-Yo te acompaño-dijo García

-No quédate, por si los chicos necesitan de tu ayuda. Te prometo que en cuanto salga te llamo para ver si aun estas ocupada- respondió emily.

Y así hizo, tomo un taxi y llego al hospital. Cuando iba a bajar del carro alguien vino corriendo hasta donde estaba ella.

-Emily… déjame yo te ayudo- se escucho

-Hotch eres tú- dijo Emily sorprendida

-Claro que soy yo te dije que te acompañaría y aquí estoy- dijo

Emily se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente – Gracias por estar aquí- le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Hotch la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a entrar, cuando llegaron al consultorio los atendió la misma enfermera del día de accidente.

-Señora Prentiss ¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó la enfermera

-Mucho mejor – respondió

-Me imagino los cuidados con lo que la han atendido todos estos días, es usted muy afortunada- agregó la enfermera

-Si han estado muy pendientes de mi- dijo Emily mirando a Hotch

-En un momento la atiende el medico- dijo la enfermera

-¿Hotch y el caso?- preguntó Emily asustada

-Logramos resolverlo, sólo que apenas llegamos salí corriendo para acá- dijo

-¿Los demás que estarán pensando de todo esto?- preguntó ella

-la verdad Emily que estoy en el único lugar que debería estar, a tu lado- le dijo acercándose tiernamente a ella con la intensión de besarla

-Señora Prentiss puede seguir- se escuchó decir

-Como tú dices tendremos más tiempo- dijo Hotch mirándola

Emily entró al consultorio y después de un buen rato salio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hotch acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-Mejor, debo usar apoyo por unos días pero estoy muy bien- respondió ella

-Que bien, entonces podemos salir a comer – dijo el

-Pero antes tenemos algo pendiente- dijo ella acercándose a él y besándolo.

Hotch la tomó en sus brazos y no dejaba que ella se apartara de él. Las enfermeras los miraban y anhelaban tener una pareja como ellos.

-Espero se recupere pronto. Disculpe la imprudencia pero cuanto desearía yo porque después de estar casados mi esposo y yo aun nos besáramos así, parece que fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran- dijo y se despidió

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron, aunque ellas no lo sabían ese era el primero de los muchos besos que pensaban darse.

Ambos salieron del hospital cuando esperaban por un taxi Hotch habló – Emily creo que olvide algo adentro-

-Ve por el yo aquí te espero- le dijo ella

Hotch dio unos pasos adelante, de repente se detuvo y regresó rápidamente a ella, una vez mas la tomo por la cintura y la besó.

-Disculpa lo único que había olvidado era el sabor de tus labios, pero acabo de recordarlo- dijo el sonriendo y robándole a Emily también una sonrisa.

-Pensándolo bien no tengo hambre- le dijo Emily tomándolo de la cintura mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo el

-Porque mejor no vamos a casa y pensamos que hacer- dijo ella sonriendo

-Me parece una gran idea, lo mejor que se hacer es bañar a mujeres hermosas- dijo el también sonriendo.

Emily mordía su labio de sólo pensarlo, su cuerpo se estremecía por completo.

Llegaron a casa de Emily, ella abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-¿Y bueno que quieres hacer?- preguntó Hotch algo nervioso e incomodo

-Quiero que nunca te alejes de mi lado, eso quiero- respondió ella

-Yo también lo quiero, ¿pero sabes que quiero ahora?- preguntó

-¿Qué Aaron?-

-Te quiero a ti- dijo acercándose a ella y besándola, pero esta vez no tierna sino apasionadamente

-¿En verdad quieres esto?- preguntó

-Me muero por esto- respondió ella

Ambos se dirigían al cuarto….

-Aaron quiero que esto dure por siempre- dijo Emily

-Durará Emily, durará por siempre- respondió él tomándola en sus brazos.

….


End file.
